Why?
by amy jonas
Summary: A child asks Why


Title: Why? Author: Amy Jonas Rating: PG Feedback: adjonas2000@yahoo.com Keywords: Jimmy/Yves Summary: A child asks her parents "Why?"  
  
Yves slipped her key in the lock and opened the door. She was exhausted, having spent the last two days in the Gunmen's cramped VW bus, doing surveillance with Frohike and Langly. All she wanted now was a hot bath and to crawl between the cool sheets of her bed. Yves froze when she heard a noise, her senses suddenly alert. She listened to the darkness, then moved stealthily through the apartment toward the sound. She opened the door across from her bedroom.  
  
Christina, her precocious six year old daughter was still awake and sitting up in bed. Jimmy was sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from the door. There was an assortment of children's books between them. Yves glanced at her watch. 10:47 P.M. She sighed, their daughter had Jimmy wrapped around her little finger and often convinced him to let her stay up late.  
  
Yves was about to enter when Christina giggled and looked imploring at her father. While Christina was the spitting image of her mother, she had her fathers smile.  
  
"Daddy, why do you love Mommy?"  
  
Intrigued, Yves leaned against the door jam to listen to what Jimmy would tell her.  
  
"Your mom is the most beautiful, talented, and smartest person I know." Jimmy said quietly. He picked up one of the books, "It's like this book, only the story goes a little differently."  
  
Yves leaned forward and saw a blue engine on the cover. Jimmy had picked up The Little Engine That Could. Christina giggled, "Read the story, Daddy."  
  
Yves settled back against the door jam as Jimmy began.  
  
"There once was a little engine that wanted to help people but he didn't know how. Then he met three other engines who made it their life's work to help people."  
  
"Uncle Melvin, Uncle Ringo, and Uncle John?" Christina asked.  
  
"Yes." Jimmy said sounding sad. "The little engine wasn't very smart and he often messed up. He would be very sad, 'cause he didn't want his friends upset and he wanted to help. Then a lady engine -"  
  
"Mommy!" exclaimed Christina.  
  
"Mommy," Agreed Jimmy. "The lady engine believed in the little engine and helped him see he was more than a jock engine.  
  
Yves smiled and entered the bedroom, "What have I always told you, Jimmy? You're the smartest one of us all."  
  
Jimmy stood up and met her by the bed. They hugged and kissed lightly on the lips. "I've missed you." Jimmy whispered leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
"Mommy!" Christina jumped up on the bed and leaped onto Jimmy's back, trying to hug them both. Jimmy laughed and plucked her off his back. Making airplane noises, he gently set Christina giggling back on the bed.  
  
Yves sat down on the edge of the bed as her daughter quickly slid underneath the covers. "You, little one, should be asleep."  
  
"Mommy! Daddy told me why he loves you! Why do you love Daddy?"  
  
Yves glanced up at Jimmy; she took his hand and pulled him to sit next to her. "Why do I love your father? Let's see." Yves pretended to think when she saw a book. She scooped it up. It was the Velveteen Rabbit.  
  
"Read, Mommy!" Begged Christina.  
  
"One day there was a girl rabbit who had been hurt so many times by people she couldn't trust people. Then one day she met three rabbits - yes Uncle John, Uncle Ringo and Uncle Melvin who became her friends. There was a fourth rabbit who-"  
  
"Daddy!" Christina exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," Yves said. "The boy rabbit showed the girl rabbit what real love was and that it was ok to be vulnerable. He never hurt her and she was never sad again.  
  
"I like those stories!" Christina yawned, struggling to stay awake.  
  
Yves tucked the covers under her daughters chin. She leaned over and gave her a light kiss. "Go to sleep, my little one."  
  
Jimmy kissed Christina goodnight and switched off the light. The soft glow of the nightlight illuminated Christina's sleeping face. He wrapped his arm around Yves' waist and they walked arm in arm to their bedroom.  
  
"How did it go?" Jimmy asked as Yves sat down on the bed and began pulling her leather boots off.  
  
"We obtained the proof, and it goes to print tomorrow," Yves said as Jimmy sat down next to her. He turned toward her, brushing ebony hair off her neck and began kissing her smooth, soft skin.  
  
"Jimmy, I need to take a bath," Yves protested, but she tilted her head, giving him better access to her neck. His ministrations found her pulse point and she sighed from the pleasures he stirred within her. Her boot slipped from her fingers and she turned toward Jimmy, guiding his lips to hers. As they kissed passionately, Jimmy gently lowered her to the bed  
  
The End 


End file.
